The Pub Chronicles
by Paper Roses 95
Summary: Kaoru who is the proud owner of the pub believes that she is prepared for anything. But when a gloomy looking redhead enters her pub and gets drunk, the situation begins to spiral out of her control.
1. Kenshin is Lonely

AN: This is my first RK fanfic, so I'm pretty nervous about it. Hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor Elvis Presley's 'Heartbreak Hotel'.

Kaoru loves working at the pub that once belonged to her father. It is more than just carrying on her father's dream of making people happy and creating memories; but it was reliving memories of her father and seeing him smile. Everywhere she looks around her, she sees her father either serving drinks behind the grand bar, laughing and joking with some of the customers, making his specialty chilli French fries and buffalo wings while singing or messing around with his favourite jukebox that sat at the corner of the room.

The pub had an antique and classy air about it and with its friendly atmosphere, it is no surprise that even families with children show up. The tables and counters were made out of fine dark wood, the lighting up ahead an orange glow that is not too dim and the air was clear of smoke as it was a strictly no-smoking pub. Of course, there were the occasional trouble makers but they were nothing that Kaoru couldn't handle on her own, thanks to her father making her take self defence lessons.

Calling out in greeting to the old man who had always been a regular customer since she was a child, she grinned when he winked outrageously in her direction, moving towards her to start his usual lame flirting. However, before he was a few paces close to her, he was knocked over on the head by the small fist of his granddaughter.

"Geez gramps! When will you finally grow up and realize that no sane girl is going to fall for an old geezer like you?" Misao scolded him in annoyance while wagging a reprimanding finger at his face.

"Did you see what she did Miss Kaoru?!" wailed Okina at the amused pub owner. "My granddaughter has no respect, even after I helped her to get a job here. No show of appreciation at all!"

"Now, now you two. Please calm down," Kaoru said casually while holding in her giggles. "If you keep causing a scene, you know I'm gonna have to throw you out."

Previous annoyance quickly forgotten, the small sized woman with sea green eyes rounded on Kaoru, tears swimming in her big expressive eyes. "Kaoru! Where are all the good looking men? I thought that by working here I'll be able to meet at least a handful but all I see are pervert old men like this one behind me!" Jerking her thumb at Okina, she ignored his indignant reply and continued. "I want to get married and have children!"

Quickly glancing at the old man who had suddenly become silent and pale, Kaoru wondered if he was going to faint. She quickly found that she was worrying over nothing when the he whooped out loud and jumped in a way that should not be possible for a man his age. "Me?! A great grandfather?! My dear Misao, you have just given this old man a reason to live!" and quite spontaneously, he burst into great tears of joy. "I make it my personal vow to make sure you marry and have children by the end of this year!"

Misao looked sharply at her grandfather and Kaoru was confident that the old man would be knocked unconscious till next Tuesday. Surprising Kaoru, Misao's lower lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears again. "You would do that for me gramps?" And just like her grandfather, she burst into tears before leaping into his arms.

Kaoru walked away shaking her head in wry amusement as their cries of "I am going to be a great grandfather!" and "I'm going to get laid!" rang out behind her.

As the night progressed, Kaoru lost herself in the usual hustle and bustle activities of the night. When she is not serving drinks, she is taking orders, chatting with the customers, checking in on the kitchen staff, and serving meals that made her mouth water by just the smell.

They were simple dishes and not at all fine dining but it was messy, warm, filling and comforting. Orders just kept coming and coming; beer-battered fish and chips, grilled pork ribs sticky in a ginger beer glaze, meaty Sloppy Joe's, spaghetti in rich tomato sauce with juicy homemade meatballs, beef or vegetable pie cooked with golden puff pastries, pork crackling served with apple wedges baked in savoury sauce and Kaoru's personal favourite, pepper coated beef tenderloin marinated overnight in beer and rich spices that was slow cooked to perfection. Yum!

Once in a while glancing at Misao, Kaoru was glad of her decision to hire her childhood friend who did every task with joyful electricity, lighting up the room and cheering up everyone around her. Kaoru swore that Misao's attitude can make even an iceblock smile. (Somewhere far away, Aoshi sneezes).

By ten o'clock, families started leaving. By eleven, half the chunk of teenagers and young adults leave for dance clubs, so that by midnight, only a handful of customers remained, lounging comfortably and chatting idly while sipping their cold beer or the pub's specialty of spiced apple cider.

Occasionally, some customers would only enter at the oddest of hours, such as today. At quarter to midnight, a group of five entered the pub all joking jovially and laughing in comforting camaraderie; all except one. Kaoru watched the gloomy looking red head with curiosity as Misao made her way to the seated small group, wondering why he seemed to be the saddest of the bunch.

"Good evening folks! How may I help you today?" Misao asked with all the enthusiasm that Kaoru could never possess.

A big built man with a towering presence answered on behalf of the group. Kaoru also guessed that he may be the oldest amongst the bunch.

"Where is Koshijiro? Tell that lazy old idiot that I want a full plate of his special chicken wings and in record time!"

Kaoru walked over from her place in the grand bar. Misao did not deserve to be placed in such a situation and it was Kaoru's responsibility first of all. However, as Kaoru made her way there, she fought to keep her cool and not snap at the arrogant sounding man. She did not know who this man is, but he had no right to speak of her father that way, dead or alive.

"Good evening, sir. I'm sorry to say that my friend cannot do what you have just requested of her." She began as she stood in front of the group, her voice a little harder than was intended. Misao wisely moved away to entertain the other customers.

"Oh?" The man replied, raising one eyebrow. "And why is that, pray tell?"

Kaoru took a deep breath and clearing her throat so that no emotion breaks through, she replied, "I'm sorry to inform you that my father, Koshijiro Kamiya passed away of cancer two years ago and unfortunately, he took with him the secret recipe to his chicken wings. I apologize for the inconvenience and hope you will be satisfied by our other food options."

"..."

"Sir?" Kaoru asked worriedly at the man's sudden silence and she tried not to fidget uncomfortably as all eyes from the table looked at her with sympathy. What unnerved her more was the fact that the red head also finally took notice of her but unlike the others, instead of sympathy, he seemed to be studying her with intent violet eyes. Up close, she could see that he was handsome man, with sharp features and that intense violet stare...

She was suddenly interrupted from her musing when the older gentleman spoke again. "I'm terribly sorry to hear that". Kaoru was slightly startled from the sincerity in his voice but more so at the sadness that tinged it.

"Your father and I were good friends. Business took me out of the country for a few years and I didn't keep in touch. I deeply regret that now."

Kaoru's heart softened at the heart felt confession from this seemingly hard man. "I don't mean to be rude, but I don't remember ever seeing you before and I've grown up in this pub..."

The man smirked. "My name is Hiko Seijuro. And no, we have not officially met although I have heard many things about you. As for why we have not met, I believe that you were away in art school for a couple years, am I not right?"

Kaoru was shocked. Her father had talked about her? "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Hiko. I wish I could return the favour and say that my father had talked about you too." Amused chuckles from the red head followed this and Kaoru, surprised at her own audacity, clamped a hand over her own mouth and blushed.

"Well, that idiot always had a bad memory. One would say the he has the brains of a bird." Hiko snorted.

Lowering her hand, she finally noticed the slight note of affection that was hidden behind his mocking words. _Father, you never failed to make an impact on everyone you meet, don't you?_

"Please forgive my rude conduct. Let me introduce you to the rest of our company."

Finally turning her attention back to the other silent companions as Hiko gestured, "This is Sanosuke Sagara and his wife, Megumi Sagara." Kaoru smiled in acknowledgement as the man with spiky brown hair winked at her. His wife didn't seem to approve of the action as she roughly elbowed him in the stomach.

"This man here is Aoshi Shinomori", Hiko gestured at an equally tall man with a stoic expression. His reply to her smile was a curt nod of his head. To Kaoru's amusement, Aoshi's attention seemed to be more focused on her best friend who flounced around the room, serving drinks to some customers.

"Last and definitely the least, introducing my idiot son, Kenshin Himura"

The aforementioned red head didn't seem to react to his father's way of introducing him, so Kaoru assumed that it must be a natural occurrence. Giving a smile that did not fully reach his eyes he spoke to her in a smooth, deep baritone, "This place really is wonderful Miss Kamiya. I'm glad that I finally get to visit the place that my father spoke of so fondly."

"Please, call me Kaoru. All of you." Kaoru said, unable to hold back the blush that came from the handsome man's, _Kenshin's,_ compliment.

XXX

Kenshin watched the girl with startling blue eyes as she walked away from their table to where he is assumed was the kitchen.

"Oi, Kenshin. I see that something has caught your interest." Sano grinned while wiggling his eyebrows.

Kenshin glared at his friend, "Sano, will you ever stop assuming that I am interested in every girl that I look at? Besides... It's still too soon."

"One year ago to be exact," his father added drily. "I think it's high time you get over _that wench_. She is not worth the heart ache."

Kenshin all but growled. "I don't care what you think about Tomoe. Will you just let me be?" For a few tense seconds, father and son stared each other down while the rest shifted uncomfortably.

His father finally sighed and leaned back. "Fine. We came here to drink and that's what we are going to do. I won't discuss this matter further."

Kenshin released the air he was holding too. "I appreciate that father, truly I do. But I think it is best that I stay away from any alcoholic drinks, for now."

"Aww, come of it Kenshin. If you don't drink how are you going to get the nerve to ask the lovely Missy out for a date?" interjected Sano.

Kenshin glared again at Sano, but before he could respond, Megumi beat him to it. "You fickle minded idiot! Just leave the man be."

Obviously disappointed at being reprimanded by his best friend and his own wife, Sano leaned back into the comfortable seats and crossed his arms, clearly sulking. Kenshin did not worry too much about it though. Sano was always quick to recover from their jibes and sooner or later he will return to his usual teasing self.

His attention once again reverted to the attractive looking owner of the pub. The baby blue colour of her loose-fitting blouse made the sapphire of her eyes even more prominent and added a certain softness to her features. He noticed that she constantly had to pull up her sleeve that keeps slipping over her shoulder.

Some may say that her dressing appeared to be sloppy, Kenshin felt that she looked stunning especially with the well fitted blue jeans that hugged at her curves. She looked comfortable and happy, the exact opposite of Tomoe who went at all ends to keep up with the fashion and look sharp at every possible moment. It was uncomfortable to watch and be around with.

He watched as she gave a small frown and looked around the room as if searching for someone. She suddenly looked startled when she went behind the grand bar and Kenshin watched with curiosity as she suddenly ducked behind it. He could not really see well what she was doing, but it looked like two sets of eyes were looking at their direction over the counter top. He was trying to watch her without being obvious and for some reason, Aoshi seemed to be directing his attention there as well without being obvious.

Everything suddenly clicked in place. Aoshi seemed to be intrigued by the girl who earlier introduced herself as Misao, and so Kenshin assumed that both she and Kaoru were behind that counter having an interesting conversation.

"I wonder what they are saying?" Kenshin began inconspicuously. Aoshi's only response was to glance in his direction and give a slight grunt.

Before Kenshin could decide whether to be amused or annoyed at the less than elaborate reply, he suddenly heard a sharp squeal from where the grand bar was and whipped his head around in time to see Kaoru bodily tackle Misao to the ground. His lips tilted in amusement. _Very interesting indeed._

XXX

As she made her way back to the kitchen to relay their food orders, Kaoru could not stop thinking about Kenshin and the puzzle that he was. Even though he had given her his attention and even complimented her, she felt as though there was an immense sadness to him, as though some great misfortune had fallen upon him recently.

She felt that her theory was proven by the way his own friends reacted around him. While at first glance, they seem nothing but jovial, she soon felt the tension that permeated the air, as if sudden wrong movements can break the red head. Another question that also emerged was his relationship with Hiko. They said that they were father and son yet, they had different surnames.

Shaking her head from her thoughts and chiding herself for prying into other people's personal lives, she went to find Misao.

Kaoru found her hiding behind the bar, her head peeking up over the counter top as she stared at the latest group of customers.

"Misao!" Kaoru whispered incredulously. "Just what are you doing? Get up from there!"

"Kaoru... Who on earth is that gorgeous man?"

"Who...?" Still confused as to who Misao was referring to, she also knelt on the floor next to Misao to pinpoint who she was looking at. "Do you mean the red head, Kenshin Himura?"

"Oh? Is that his name? I admit he is a looker, but no not that one. I mean the tall one with those piercing blue eyes and cheekbones to die for!" Misao all but squealed at the last part and Kaoru hurriedly shoved Misao down with her before the group noticed them.

"That, is Aoshi Shinomori, he came without a date and as far as I saw, he was not wearing a wedding ring. I did not tell you any of this!" Kaoru whispered to her friend. Misao's eyes widened and she squealed yet again, but not as loud as the first time, jumping forward to hug Kaoru and drown her in 'thank you's and 'I love you's.

Kaoru just brushed her off while smiling and stood up from their little hiding place. Normally, she would not just throw around information about her customers, but if she read the signs correctly, she would say that Aoshi was interested in her friend too. Kaoru's intuition told her that Aoshi was a good man who would not deliberately break Misao's heart and her intuition is almost always correct.

The drinks prepared, Kaoru made her way to the small company and served them. All the men had ordered some alcoholic beverage or another, except for Kenshin and Megumi who sipped gingerly at her juice.

"Hey Fox, are you really alright? It's not like you to pass off the chance to get some shots." Her husband asked her jokingly.

"I told you, my stomach just isn't sitting right today. Will you just leave me alone?" she snapped back.

Shrugging his shoulders and seemingly unconcerned, he turned his attention back to Kaoru who was still serving out their drinks, "Hey Missy, do you have some scotch for my friend Kenshin here? He really needs the drink."

"I said no, Sano." Kaoru jumped at the aggressive tone that said it and glanced in Kenshin's direction. He looked positively feral and his glare at Sano challenged him to argue back.

"Fine, fine geez!" Sano grumbled, throwing his hands up in the air. "Everybody is so touchy today."

Right at that moment, Misao brought in plates of their food and started to place them on the table. Everyone at the table were so engrossed at the delicious looking food and Misao's rambunctious antics that only Kaoru notice Megumi turn green at the smell of the food before forcefully containing herself. Kaoru left them to the hands of Misao for a while as she excused herself back to the bar and return with another drink in hand.

When Kaoru returned, she saw that Misao had already worked her magic and became friends with the small group. Sano and Hiko in particular were entertained and enjoyed teasing her. With all their attention on the energetic girl, Kaoru placed the drink in front of Megumi who glanced first at the drink and then at Kaoru in question.

"Ginger ale. It's non-alcoholic and will help the nausea. Quite safe for the baby" The hushed words were meant to assure but Megumi paled and glanced at her distracted husband's direction.

Kaoru was quick to respond, "Your secret is safe with me."

"What are you two girls up to?" Sano asked suddenly, turning his attention back to them.

"It's nothing Mr Sagara, please enjoy your meal" Kaoru said while pulling a vexed Misao away from them. From the sounds of it, Sano and Hiko had taken to referring

Misao as a weasel and she was not happy about it. Kaoru felt deep in her gut that this was going to be an interesting night. _I look forward to it._

XXX

Things quietened down for a while as everyone dug into their meal. Kenshin himself was pleasantly surprised by the portion served. He had some beef stew that was rich in flavour and spices, the chunks of sweet corn, potatoes and carrot taming the spiciness of the dish. Pure comfort food.

Unfortunately with the silence came the inclination for his mind to wander and lately, it always led back to Tomoe. He grieved for the love they had, or at least the love _he_ had for her. _Stupid! How did I not realize it sooner?_

One sided love was always painful but it was especially painful when you found out the love returned was not real and you find that person in bed with another. Anger and pain coursed through him as he clenched his eyes shut. He gave her everything he had and more only to find the heart he gave her wholeheartedly carelessly thrown and trampled at her feet.

The betrayal cut deep and sometimes he felt incapable of loving again and incapable of being loved. A small part admits that he was attracted to Kaoru. She exudes a kind of warmth and gentleness that was like a balm to his wounds, but he did not want to risk getting his heart broken all over again. It sounded weak and pathetic but it's the truth. _The rest of the world would just have to deal with this Kenshin for now._

With that clarity he opened his eyes once again and eyed the drink in his hand mournfully. Despite his protests earlier, he really needed a stronger drink but he didn't want to make a fool of himself. _Especially in front of Kaoru... I really wish this was something stronger though._ Raising the glass and imagining it to be a long island tea, he drained the tall glass of drink like one would for an alcohol shot. In the haze of his mournfulness, he did not even stop to question why his previously half empty glass was full to the rim again or to even stop to taste the alcohol that clearly was in there.

Instantly he felt light headed and he eyed his empty glass with something akin to wonder. He had heard once of the placebo effect and it is amazing! Already, he felt some of the pain in his chest reduce to a dull ache and he felt the need to suddenly go and talk to that hottie of a pub tender. _The mind truly is a wonderful thing! I need to tell Sano!_

"Sano! Sano! You won't believe it! I've turned this juice into alcohol! I must be Jesus!"

The whole group stopped and looked at Kenshin.

"Uh... Ken-Man? You ok?" came the hesitant question.

Kenshin scrunched his face full in thought. "I feel...Wonderful!" The last word was punctuated with a punch in the air.

"He's drunk." Megumi said with the realization and in a snap she turned to her husband and grabbed him by the ear. "You! When did you spike his drink? No... Why did you even do it in the first place, you stupid rooster?!" She shrieked in his ear.

"Ouch! Fox! Lemme go! I didn't do it! Honest! Ouch ouch ouch..."

Kenshin leaned over and wagged his finger directly in front of the eyes of the still entrapped man. "Nuh-uh, Sano. Don't do anything silly. Remember, in the end, the fox always eats the rooster!" and with that he fell back in his seat and laughed at his own joke.

Megumi stared in exasperation. She realized of course that the main reason the man had refused the alcohol was because he did not want to scare away Kaoru. This is all going down the drain by the second.

"Alright." She huffed, attempting to take control of the situation. "If Sano didn't do it, who did?" and she levered her best glare towards Kenshin's father.

"Don't look at me." he replied drily. "This is not my doing."

"Indeed, it is my doing." Everyone except for Kenshin, who was at that moment engrossed in rolling and unrolling his sleeves, stared aghast at the man who spoke.

"Aoshi... But, why?" Megumi asked in complete shock. The man was sly when he needed to be but she always assumed that he was above such antics.

"Because he needed it," was all the answer he gave. "Now if you will excuse me..." and he stood smoothly and made his way toward the bar where Kaoru and Misao were cleaning up.

He hardly took two steps in their direction when Kenshin's head shot up and noticed the iceman's destination. Determined to not let his friend talk to Kaoru first (which in his mind was Aoshi's intention), Kenshin jumped up and sped past the tall man, shoving him aside as he went by. For a man nearly half his height, it was impressive to see how Kenshin managed to knock the usually steady man off his feet to crash into an empty table and some chairs.

The two women jumped and looked up in shock. Misao ran from behind the grand bar to help the rumpled and irritated Aoshi just as Kenshin hopped unto the stool in front of the wide-eyed Kaoru

"Shit." Sano swore under his breath. _This is not good..._

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Megumi demanded of the older man who just watched the entire incident.

After what seemed like some serious contemplation, Hiko picked up his glass again and drained it. "It seems that my idiot son has finally made an excellent decision. Let's just sit back and enjoy the show for a while.

Megumi and Sano stared at him slack-jawed. The man was positively glowing with mirth and he had the smirk of the devil plastered on his face.

A common thought flitted through the couple's minds. _How positively evil._

 _XXX_

To say that Kaoru was shocked is an understatement. Kenshin had given her the aura of a serious man with a calm demeanour. But right now, he was grinning at her, for the entire world looking like a little boy given candy and for some strange reason, the right sleeve of his white shirt was carelessly scrunched up past his elbow while the left sleeve was fully unravelled.

Glancing to the side to make sure that Aoshi was in proper care, she smiled hesitantly and carefully broached the man looking at her with wide eyed innocence. "Hello Mr Himura. I take it that you are having a pleasant time?"

He nodded his head wildly, "Uh-huh! Kenshin thought the food was delicious!" and then scrunching his forehead deep in thought, he leaned forward. "Call me Kenshin. All Kenshins friends do."

"Ooookay..." _He's drunk,_ her mind helpfully supplied and she mentally rolled her eyes. _Thank you Captain Obvious._ Looking at the man in front of her, she couldn't help but chuckle.

She often disliked drunks. Alcohol tends to bring out the more brash part of people and even the kindest gentleman could turn into a brute. But Kenshin was acting like a four year old and referring to himself as the third person. Kaoru thought that it was absolutely adorable

"Well Kenshin," Kaoru began gently, addressing him like one would a child. "I think you should apologize to Aoshi. What you did wasn't very nice, don't you think so?"

Kenshin face went downcast and he shifted nervously in his seat. "Well, can Kenshin do it later?"

Kaoru grinned, "Is that a promise?"

Kenshin smiled brightly, "Promise!"

Kaoru decided it was prudent to laugh at a grown man for acting like a child when he is drunk, so she bit her lip and held in her laughter. However, her mirth shone in her eyes and Kenshin leaned forward, mesmerized by the sight.

Kaoru was startled when Kenshin's face was mere inches away from hers. "K-Kenshin?"

Kenshin nodded to himself as if agreeing on something and leaned back, "Kenshin prefers blue eyes over black, that he does. Can't tell what black eyes are thinking, that he don't."

Kaoru frowned. _Black eyes? Wait! Hold up! He just said that he likes your eyes._ Unwittingly, Kaoru blushed and was at loss for words. Fortunately, Kenshin was on a roll and asked her another question.

"Do you like my hair?"

"Uh? Umm... Yes...I think it's...uh... lovely," she supplied as best as she could. She really did like his hair. The orange glow of the pub lights did wonders to his bold crimson, reminding Kaoru of Christmas by the fireplace. Vaguely, she wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked and she contemplated taking advantage of his drunken state to find out for herself, but she disagreed against it.

Kenshin pulled his long hair over his shoulder and played with the edges mournfully. "Tomoe did not like Kenshin's hair, that she didn't. She wanted Kenshin to cut it off, that she did." And with that he slumped down, his head resting on the cool wood as he mumbled away under his breath.

Kaoru was thankfully saved from taking any action as Sanosuke sauntered over. "I'll take it from here Missy. Kenshin is about to enter the weepy stage and you won't want to see that. Just be sure to bring us a glass of Scotch as you come by later."

"No problem," Kaoru replied hesitantly. She wasn't sure if supplying more booze would help the poor drunken man, but she supposed that Sano knew what he was doing.

She was sorely tempted to find out more about this Tomoe Kenshin kept talking about. Before she could fall into the temptation, she blurted out the next thing that came in mind. "I recalled Mr Himura being adamant on not drinking any alcohol. How is it that he is drunk now Mr Sagara?" Kaoru did not mean to sound accusing, but Sano seemed like the only one in the group who would purposely get his friend drunk.

The tall man winced. "Please call me Sano. Mr Sagara sounds so...stiff. As for Ken-Man here, you can put the blame on Aoshi."

Kaoru eyebrows rose. "Mr Shinomori?"

Sano snorted. "Trust me. All of us were as shocked as you are."

Both of them looked down on Kenshin again when he suddenly made a hiccupping sound, followed by some giggling. "That's my cue to take him back to our table."

"Uh sure, and Mr Saga- Sano?" Kaoru corrected and Sano turned around to face her. Kaoru was suddenly uncertain if she should say what she wanted to say and finally decided that it should be safe.

"I think... Umm, that is, your wife looks pretty tired. Maybe you should take her home soon?" Kaoru winced and hoped that she had not given the man reason to be suspicious about his pregnant wife. To her surprise, he smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Sano lowered his voice. "I did suggest it a couple of times already but she can be pretty stubborn. Right now, she is more concerned about Kenshin and won't leave until he is settled. Also, I want to thank you, for looking out for her."

Kaoru was confused. "Looking out?"

His grin widened. "With that ginger stuff you gave her and asking me to take her back early and all.

Kaoru's eyes widened with realization. "You know..."

"That she is pregnant? Of course, I know. What kind of husband do you think I am? I'd say I realized it before she did which is pretty shocking since she is the doctor. I just guessed that she'll let me know when she wants me to know and until then, I'll respect her privacy."

Kaoru's eyes softened. "She is a very lucky woman to have such a loving husband." She commented softly. "But I think that she does not want to tell you because she is worried and I'm not sure why... I think you should tell her that you know. Right now, she is probably fretting and worrying about nothing, so don't prolong it for her."

Sano was silent for a while as he regarded her words. "You are right." He relented. "You know, I hope you and Megumi can become friends. She doesn't have much lady friends to count on. She can seem cold and rude at times, but in reality... I think she just tries too hard."

Kaoru smiled as he walked away, half carrying a limp and still hiccupping Kenshin. Before she could resume back to her work though, Hiko got up from his seat and walked towards her. _Now what?_

She didn't say anything as he walked over to the bar and sat in the seat previously occupied by Kenshin.

"A glass of your best whiskey on the rocks, please."

Kaoru did as he asked and when he held the glass, he saluted her. "To Koshijiro" and he downed the glass. Silence settled over the both of them but it was not uncomfortable, after a while he spoke again.

"About a year ago, Kenshin was supposed to get married to a woman named Tomoe. He was head over heels in love with her and was blind to what everyone else saw in her. She was greedy, manipulative and clearly did not love him. We warned him, but he did not listen until he found her in bed with another man on the morning of their wedding."

Kaoru was stunned at the sudden load of information. "Why are you telling me this?"

He eyed her over the rim of his glass. "Your father always had the knack for giving good advice. I was hoping that he could help my son..." Hiko paused as he remembered blue eyes very much like Kaoru's, but darker and more worn out.

He remembered the time when he heard the news of his sister's death. He remembered opening his front door to find a small boy of five staring teary eyed at him. Hiko did the only thing he could think of and ran.

 _"You take in that boy, Hiko." Blue eyes stern as the words came. "You take him in and raise him as your own son and not anything lesser than that. It is what his mother, your sister, would have wanted."_

 _"But Koshijiro... I know nothing about raising children." Hiko said in desperation that he only showed when truly drunk. "What if I mess up? What if he finds himself in a state that I can't help him with?"_

 _Koshijiro's eyes softened with kindness. "When that day comes, bring him here."_

 _"And then what?" Hiko grumped._

 _Koshijiro smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Drinks will be on the house."_

"Mr Hiko?" Kaoru asked worriedly when the man was silent for a long time, staring off into space as if remembering something from the past. He visibly shook himself and looked back at Kaoru.

Kaoru chewed her lip nervously. "I think I know what you are getting at Mr Hiko, but... I don't think I can help Kenshin, not like my father can."

"You are your father's daughter. Do not sell yourself short." Hiko said kindly. "I will not burden you with this responsibility. I just ask that you be yourself. I believe that is good enough." He smiled at Kaoru's confused expression and walked off.

"Mr Hiko?" Kaoru stopped him and he turned halfway to regard her. She smiled softly. "Drinks are on the house."

Hiko smirked. _You are just like your father._

 _XXX_

 _Be myself? How will that help?_ Kaoru thought in frustration. _Old man must be losing his mind... And yet..._ Kaoru looked at Kenshin's slumped form and her heart ached for him. _What could I possibly do?_

Having come up with no plan to help Kenshin, Kaoru decided to just focus on her work. The night seemed to be going slower than other nights and Kaoru was already starting to feel exhaustion seep in. She had gotten used to staying up all night to tend to the pub, but once in a while, she mourned for the chance to be able to sleep at night like a normal human.

Eyeing her dwindling crowd of customers, Kaoru walked to the kitchen and excused Tae and the rest of the kitchen staff home. She doubted that anyone would want to eat at this odd hour, but if any customer wants to eat something, Kaoru would have to give her excuses as she and Misao could not cook even to save their lives.

Coming out from the back, she froze when she saw Kenshin standing in front of the jukebox. She rushed over to him but by then he had already put in a coin and was playing with the buttons.

"Kenshin! Please be careful! This is really old and could break if mishandled" but then she broke off when she saw the look in Kenshin's eyes. Gone was the boyish innocence and in its place was a sorrowful expression. He looked at her and tried to smile kindly, failing miserably when it looked more like a grimace.

"Not to worry Miss Kaoru," his voice deep and husky. "This machine is in good hands that it is." And then he pressed another button and music started to play.

"I love this song!" he declared and in a swift movement, his hand wrapped around her waist and planted a quick kiss on her lips before swaying away from the stunned and bright red Kaoru. _Where the heck did that suddenly come from?_

"Brace yourself. He's going to start singing." Megumi suddenly spoke up from beside her.

"Sing?" Kaoru asked dumbly, her mind still muddled from the spicy scent of Kenshin and the firm press of his lips against hers. As if on cue, Kenshin spun around and struck a pose, his head hanging down, his right hand held up straight over his head, and a bottle of ketchup in his other hand held like a microphone to his lips.

"Well, since my baby left me!"

Sano groaned, "Oh no, not this song again."

"Well, I found a new place to dwell!"

Every eye was on Kenshin and he started bobbing his head.

"Well, it's down at the end of Lonely Street

at, Heartbreak Hotel  
Where I'll be-where I get so lonely, baby  
Well, I'm so lonely  
I get so lonely, I could die"

Misao made her way to Kaoru other side. "What the hell is going on Kaoru?" Misao asked in hushed laughing tones and Kaoru could only shrug. Sweeping his arm out to the rest of the customers, Kenshin sang even louder.

"Although it's always crowded!"

And much to Kaoru's chagrin, the crowd cheered.

"You still can find some room."

"Hear! Hear!" Okina yelled.

Bending his knees, Kenshin sank to the floor.

"For broken-hearted lovers  
To cry there in the gloom"

Jumping up he swayed his hips to the sway of the music

"And be so, where they'll be so lonely, baby  
Well, they're so lonely  
They'll be so lonely, they could die"

A guitar started playing and Kenshin jumped unto a chair. The crowd cheered even more and Kenshin started swinging his arms as if playing an invisible guitar, bobbing his head along like a rocker. Kaoru thought that he looked hot and blushed.

At that very moment, he turned towards her and her breath caught at the predatory look in his eyes.

"Oh no no no no you don't!" was all Kaoru managed to say before he pulled her wrist and swept her in his arms. His grip was strong but not rough as he spun her around the room, off rhythm to the music but no one seemed to mind as they cheered loudly.

"Misao!" Kaoru pleadingly asked for help but was disappointed to find both her and Okina laughing and clapping their hands. _Traitors._

Abruptly, Kenshin released her and jumped up the grand bar.

"Well now, if your baby leaves you"

Half angry and half worried, Kaoru ran to him and tugged his pants. "Get down before you hurt yourself!"

"And you have a sad tale to tell  
Just take a walk down Lonely Street"

He jumped away from her reach and in full gusto broke out an Elvis pelvic swaying move that made Kaoru blush to the roots of her hair.

 _Don't look at his butt. Don't look at his really cute butt. Don't look at his-oh damn, I might as well enjoy the show._

"To Heartbreak Hotel  
And you will be, you will be, you will be lonely, baby  
You'll be so lonely  
You'll be so lonely, you could die"

Cue guitar rocking again and Kenshin hopped down the bar, grabbed a broom from out of nowhere, and used that as his impromptu guitar, before running and falling to his knees, skidding across the smooth floor, pulling out his hair tie and flipping his hair around. Misao cheered loudly.

"Well, though it's always crowded!"

He stood and spun a full circle.

"You still can find some room  
For broken-hearted lovers  
To cry there in the gloom"

Walking with a bounce in his step towards Hiko, he grabbed the glass from the annoyed man and downed the drink in one gulp.

"And they'll be so, they'll be so lonely, baby  
They'll be so lonely  
They'll be so lonely, they could die"

With that he slowed his movement, sunk to his knees again and lied flat on the ground basking in the glory of the applause he received from everyone in the room.

"Encore! Encore!" Okina yelled.

"No, there will be no encore." Kaoru said firmly. "Alright everybody, show is over!"

The crowd grumbled slightly but went back to their seats. Kaoru knelt down next to Kenshin who, still flat on his back, was just staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She bit her lip, "So... Elvis huh? Is he your favourite singer?"

"Not quite." He replied, huskily. "That song just seemed to... speak to me... as of late." And then he stifled a yawn with his hand.

"I thought that I was done with love, after Tomoe. But then the idea of being alone makes me lonely. Everything I see now is somehow connected to her and I feel trapped. Well everything, except you..."

Kaoru held in her breath. She didn't exactly understand what he was saying, but it was so heartfelt. "What about me Kenshin?"

Kenshin scrunched up his face in deep thought. "I'm not quite sure how to say it and I've just met you, but... You are like the sun warming my face in the bitter cold of winter... And at that moment, you feel like you can live without the sun until it is briefly hidden by a cloud, and all you want to feel is the sunshine again and Kaoru... The more time I spend with you, see your smile, I want to know you even more... Every moment away from you is like being away from the sun and I wonder if it is even real..."

Kenshin suddenly chuckled. "I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!"

Kaoru laughed softly with him but could not stop a single tear that slid down her face. Her father had once referred to her mother as the sun as well, and Kaoru felt her heart constrict at Kenshin's words and the way he seemed so confused by his own feelings.

Kenshin reached up and brushed the tear before closing glazed violet eyes and falling asleep.

XXX

Kaoru sighed and looked outside. The sun was bright that afternoon and Kaoru frowned when her stomach growled at her. _Yes, yes I'll eat soon. I just need to finish cleaning up,_ she chided her stomach.

As she finished sweeping the now empty pub, her thoughts returned to the night before and she grinned ruefully. Soon after Kenshin fell asleep, Aoshi and Sano helped him up and they all left. Soon after that, the rest of the customers left as well. She was glad that she only opened the pub in the evenings or Kaoru would never get any sleep and the other plus side was that her room was right above the pub.

After waking up later in the morning, she didn't bother finding anything to eat and immediately set to clean up the whole place. Tae and Misao will be coming in soon after their lunch and take over the kitchen preparations. She looked back at her father's jukebox.

Since last night, she could not stop thinking about Kenshin. _Where is he now? What was he doing? Will she see him again?_

Kaoru never admitted it before, but she was lonely too. After her father died, she quit art school and delved all her time into making sure that her father's pub stayed alive. Waking up, she always expected to find her father downstairs in the kitchen, grooving to the jukebox music while fixing up a big hearty meal of bacon, toasts and egg with a glass filled with warm fresh milk.

She never touched the jukebox after her father died. In her mind, it belonged to her father and to him only. So, when Kenshin played with the jukebox, she was caught off guard and when the music filled the room, it felt like home again. If she didn't have a drunken Kenshin on her hands, she probably would have broken down and cried.

She turned around when she heard the door open and smiled in greeting to Misao and Tae. "You two are early today. Have you had your lunch yet?"

Misao stuck out her tongue at Kaoru. "Oh come now Kaoru. You think we wouldn't know by now that you have not had breakfast?"

"Misao and I just thought that we'd drop off the supplies first and then take you for lunch with us. It would be fun, don't you think?" Tae suggested.

Kaoru's smile widened. "Yes, that would be nice."

"Of course, what we really wanted was for you to spill about last night. What happened between you and Kenshin?" Misao demanded while wiggling her eyebrows meaningfully.

Kaoru sighed in exasperation. "What do you mean 'what happened'? Nothing happened! You were right there!"

"Nothing huh?" Misao grinned. "Did my eyes deceive me when I saw Kenshin pull you in for a full smoochy-moochy on the lips before turning into Elvis?"

Kaoru turned a bright red and spluttered helplessly.

"Smoochy-moochy? Elvis? Just what on earth did I miss last night?" Tae demanded and the sighed. "I always miss out on the good stuff."

"Misao has a date! The iceman asked her out for a date this weekend. Why don't you tell Tae about that first?" Kaoru tried desperately.

"I already told her about Aoshi." Misao grinned triumphantly. "And no worries Tae! I'll fill you in on Kaoru's man!" And Misao broke out into a fully exaggerated account of last night.

"And then he started dancing on the grandbar all dance stripper style and Kaoru was checking out his ass like it was something edible and- "

Misao was suddenly interrupted from her story telling when the sound of something dropping on the floor hit their ears. Kaoru at that point had given up on trying to correct Misao and was leaning her head against her arms on the grandbar and when she looked up at the noise, she blanched.

"Kenshin?!" she gasped and shot Misao a worried look. _Just how long was he here? How much had he heard?_

He heard enough by the looks of it. He was standing at the entrance, mouth gapping while his face took turns in becoming ashen, pink and purple. A dropped bouquet of flowers was at his feet and no one made a move to pick it up, all of them frozen and staring at each other.

Tae was the first one to break the silence by clearing her throat. "I think Misao and I have something to do in the kitchen..." And just like that, Kenshin and Kaoru were left alone as Misao and Tae retreated in a flash.

They both spoke up at the same time.

"DID I DANCE LIKE A STRIPPER?"

"I WAS NOT CHECKING OUT YOUR ASS!"

And again, tensed silence followed before Kaoru broke it. "Please don't mind what Misao said. She tends to exaggerate... a lot. Uh... You... did not... that is... dance like a stripper."

Kenshin stared for another couple of seconds and visibly let out the air he was holding in. "That is a relief, that it is."

Kaoru laughed. "I'm sure it must be. Although, I do have to say that you have some good dance moves."

Kenshin turned red again and Kaoru could not help but laugh. It was just too fun to tease the man.

No doubt feeling awkward, Kenshin bent down and retrieved the flowers he dropped. "I uh, bought this for you, as an apology for last night."

Kaoru took the flowers and smelled them. "They're beautiful... Thank you..."

Kenshin smiled. "I'm glad you like them. My father said that flowers are not good enough for an apology."

"Oh?" Kaoru giggled. "What did your father suggest?"

Kenshin scratched his head and looked away, suddenly very interested with the smooth wooden table. "Dinner for two... At some fancy French restaurant... With some champagne..."

"Hmm..." Kaoru tapped her chin thoughtfully. "That does seem a little appropriate after all the mini heart attacks you gave me last night."

Kenshin jerked his head back at her, his eyes hopeful. "You're right. I suppose, if that's what you prefer... We could go out for dinner tonight, just the two of us?"

Kaoru shook her head smiling. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decline that offer."

Kenshin hung his head dejectedly. _Of course you fool! After what happened last night, who wouldn't be freaked out?_ He scolded himself for feeling hopeful and muttering an apology for taking her time, he turned around to leave.

He jumped when he suddenly felt an arm loop around his and he looked down to see Kaoru's grinning face. "Unfortunately, I can't do dinners. I happen to own a pub that opens only at night time. But I'm starving and now seem like a good time to grab some lunch, don't you think?"

Behind them, Kaoru could hear Misao and Tae cheering in the kitchen and she knew they wouldn't mind her dumping them for Kenshin.

His eyes sparkled in amusement and her heart soared when Kenshin gave a breathtaking smile. _Goodbye loneliness._

AN: I had to do a little research on the difference between a pub and a bar (I was totally ignorant about it before).

This was meant to be a one shot only, but I could already imagine a few scenarios that could happen after this. Maybe if I get positive feedback, I will continue although all of it would be light chapters without plot twists and conflicts. Mainly just for fun. Please let me know what you think! =)


	2. Birthday Blues

AN: Hey guys, I'm back! I am really sorry I took so long to update this story. It was a crazy semester but now I am on sem break, so woohoo! For those who have favourited and reviewed this story, I love you guys. And for those who are following, I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my imagination and my laptop. Rurouni Kenshin is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 2- Birthday Blues

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea." Kaoru whined even as she was being dragged by three women into another clothes store in the shopping mall.

"What is?" Misao asked wide eyed at her best friend.

Kaoru sighed. "Closing the pub for a day? I've never done it such a long time."

"That's exactly why you should do it." Megumi pointed out patiently even as Tae nodded her head in agreement. "You deserve a break every once in a while. Doctor's orders. And besides, it's your special day."

It had been three months since Kenshin and his friends first came into the pub and things have gradually changed in Kaoru's life. She and Kenshin started dating and Megumi became extremely close friends with Kaoru, Misao and Tae. Misao and Aoshi were also dating, although they seemed to be making far more progress in their relationship in comparison to Kaoru and Kenshin. Hiko was now a regular at the pub and became quite the drinking partner with Okina, draining Kaoru of all her energy at the end of the night in her attempt to control the two flirty, drunk old men.

Megumi had grown in size since then and she seemed to wear motherhood with a grace and elegance that made other women envious. Sano walked around like the proudest man on earth, telling everybody within sight that the bulge in Megumi's belly was his child, much to Megumi's annoyance. It took a great deal of threatening on Megumi's part to make sure that Sano did not follow the girls today.

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she picked out what she supposed was a dress. "I'm turning 23 years old today, what's so special about that? And why are there six holes on this thing?"

Megumi plucked the apparel from Kaoru's hand and frowned over it as well.

"You are, Kaoru! You are special and that means your birthday is special. So, we are going to make sure that you have a great time today." Tae supplied.

"Well at least until this evening..." Misao added guiltily. "It really is the worse luck! Megumi and Sano's wedding anniversary is also today, Tae has to babysit her nieces, and that restaurant that Aoshi has been dying to take me to finally has an open reservation!"

"Don't worry about it Misao. I can take care of myself." Kaoru assured her and pulled out a dress that seemed promising in its rack but in the open, revealed a huge gaping hole in the center.

Wrinkling her nose, Kaoru put back the... whatever it is. "Let's get out of here. I think these clothes are designed for aliens."

Tae and Misao nodded their agreement and made to move on to the next store when they realized that Megumi was not with them. Slightly panicky, they retraced their steps and found Megumi at the same spot holding the first dress that Kaoru pulled out.

"Megumi! What are you doing? You gave us a fright." Tae breathed in relief.

Megumi's only reply was a frustrated grunt and she returned to the material with renewed vigour.

Misao placed her hand on the dress and tried to tug it gently away from the weirdly engrossed doctor. "Come on Megumi. Let it go!"

"B-but! I can't! This is really bugging me. I must know how it works. I can never live on in peace unless I know how!"

"You are being silly. Let go of the doggy outfit and let's go!" Misao yanked harder.

Three things crossed Kaoru's mind at the same time. Number 1, they could ask a salesgirl to help explain the outfit. Number 2, now that Misao mentioned 'doggy outfit', it did somehow seem to make sense that maybe the dress was really an outfit (a really elegant outfit) for a four legged animal. Number 3, the dress/doggy outfit was going to rip.

 _RRRRIIIIIPPPP_

 _Oh shit..._

"Let's run!"

And without another word all four ran.

XxX

Moments later found them at another store with more promising looking clothing and Kaoru breathed in relief. It hindsight, it was probably very irresponsible of them to run but at that moment, they had just panicked.

Megumi and Misao were already laughing off the incident but Tae was a ball of nerves. "In all my life, I've never done something so... so... criminal!"

"Oh come of it Tae. I think it is a good experience for you." Misao joked. "And besides, did you see the price of that thing?"

Megumi shuddered in remembrance. "Way too expensive! But beside that point, I can't believe that we didn't realize that we were looking through outfits for animals! I didn't know such a thing even existed."

Kaoru pulled out a simple black dress. "Well now we know."

Misao gasped. "Kaoru! That dress is just perfect..."

Kaoru blushed. "Oh I don't know. I'm not much of a dress person-"

Kaoru was interrupted when Misao starting shoving her in the direction of the dressing rooms.

"And boy, do I know it! I have been trying to get you a LBD for years!" "LBD?" Kaoru asked confused.

"Little Black Dress." Megumi and Tae supplied in unison.

Misao nodded. "It's a fundamental must in a woman's wardrobe."

"Misao, I think you are exaggerating the importance of a dress." Kaoru started but stopped short when she caught sight of Tae and Megumi shaking their head solemnly.

"Kaoru dear, a little black dress is the answer to every insecurity or indecision for every woman. It can be formal, smart casual, fun, sexy and sophisticated all in one." Tae supplied.

"Every woman, and I mean EVERY WOMAN, looks good in a little black dress." Megumi added.

Kaoru sighed in defeat. "Fine. Just give me a moment to change" And she shut the door on a squealing Misao.

Having dressed up, Kaoru opened the door to the dressing room and the three women gasped so loud that the people nearby stopped to look as well, making Kaoru blush a deep red.

The dress turned out to be not as simple as Kaoru first assumed. It was a halter dress that bared Kaoru's shoulder blades, showing off her creamy smooth and flawless skin. The skirt stopped at her knees and swished around flirtingly with every step that Kaoru took.

"Kaoru..." Megumi began in an awed tone. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks." Kaoru replied, her voice soft. Normally she would shy away from compliments but today she revelled and ached for the compliments. This is the first time she has worn anything so pretty!

Walking to the nearby mirror, she spun around and admired herself. _I wonder what Kenshin would say if he saw me in this._

Freezing her movements, she watched as her own reflection took on a sadder expression. Kenshin had not been himself lately. He has become...distant.

Kaoru admits that it was difficult for them to go on dates, what with him working during the day and her during the night. The few times they had gone out were during his lunch breaks, making Kaoru feel guilty that he had to sacrifice his time for her. He did come to the pub often now, but Kaoru could hardly talk to him with the usual hustle and bustle. On some nights, she only managed to say 'hello' and 'goodbye'.

 _Maybe he has decided that this relationship is not working out..._ Kaoru thought sadly. _And no wonder. Sometimes I'm not even sure if we are dating or not. We have not exactly made it clear to each other..._

She snorted at her reflection. _Heck! We never even made it to first base!_

She walked back to the dressing room, the other women having split up to search for more clothes.

As she changed back into her own clothes, Kaoru's thoughts wondered to Kenshin again. She really liked him and if she were brave enough, she'd say she was falling in love with him. In all of their meetings, they had talked about anything and everything.

And more than talking, he listened. Kaoru found herself talking about her father, her childhood, her passion for art and Kenshin listened to her as if he was hanging on every word. With Kenshin, she could just talk about her wishes, desires and emotions in a way that she could not do even with Misao and Kaoru treasured it.

In return, Kenshin also spoke of his childhood, of how his uncle Hiko had taken him in when his parents died, of his hidden passion for cooking and Tomoe...

Kaoru ground her teeth at the thought of that woman's name. _After all she did to Kenshin, that bitch better prays that she never crosses my path._

 _ **Just who are you to Kenshin, that you have a right to pass judgement on Tomoe?**_ A dark, rational voice sounded in Kaoru's head. _**Other than the time he was drunk, he never kissed you. Not even a peck on the cheek. Maybe you are just a friend to him.**_

 _Shut up you! He is just being the gentleman that he is. And he is also a very shy man._ Kaoru's other side spoke up.

 _ **Pfft!**_ The darker side persisted. _**He's been acting strange for a while now. He's hiding something...**_ _**Has he even called to wish you on your birthday day? Why did he even volunteer to take a business trip during your birthday? Maybe, he does not want to spend it with you. Face it Kaoru! The man you are starting to fall in love with is falling out of his love for you.**_

Kaoru shook herself from her own thoughts and sighed. Having a conversation with herself is a sure way to losing her mind.

 _I'm in a bad mood now,_ she growled to herself. _Maybe buying this dress will cheer me up._

 _ **Wise choice.**_

Kaoru rolled her eyes. Why is she still having a conversation with herself? Turning over the price tag, Kaoru's eyes bulged and she held the dress away at arm's length, as if the offending piece of clothe was going to eat her.

 _Maybe I'll get this some other time... Like when I actually have money._

 _ **Wise choice.**_

 _Shut up!_

XxX

Kaoru walked back to the pub, feeling disappointed and angry. Disappointed because her birthday was not how she had hoped it would be and angry at herself for thinking that way.

 _Kaoru, just because you did not get that dress doesn't mean you should be upset. Just be grateful that Misao and the others spent some time with you! And just because Kenshin seems to have some interest in you, doesn't mean that he was going to dedicate his entire day to you and do some really sweet and romantic gestures that turn you into mush and kiss him senseless- Wai- what?! Focus Kaoru!_ She scolded herself will lightly knocking herself on the head.

Standing in front of the pub and eyeing the dark windows, she couldn't help but compare it to the lively looking place it usually is, with the warm glow of light streaming out the windows and the sounds of chatter and laughter. _Home..._

Eyeing the sign that said that the pub was closed, she growled. She should have opened the pub, sure she'll be working on her birthday but at least she won't be alone.

 _Maybe I should call Mr Hiko to join me..._ Immediately the image of her and the older man looking at each other in awkward silence came to mind and she shuddered. _Or worse, I could have a really drunk man in my hands who will be trying to teach me the art of seduction._

Nope. Not calling Hiko. Looks like she is all by herself tonight. With a sigh, she took out her keys, inserted it into the lock and twisted it.

She was welcomed by darkness and silence so oppressing, she almost walked back out.

The light switch is a little ways in so Kaoru had to rely on memory and her senses to get her through the darkness. Halfway there, Kaoru tensed. _Someone's behind me._

Memories of her father training her in self defence flooded her mind. More than anything she wanted to turn to face her opponent head on but she controlled herself. _Let them think that they have the advantage over you. Let them make the first move. They will think that the element of surprise is on their side, but they'll be surprised instead to find that you are ready for them,_ her father's words echoed.

Taking a deep breath, she waited patiently and took one step forward. The figure behind drew closer and suddenly his arms where around her, crushing her against a large frame.

Kaoru moved into action. She lifted her left foot and slammed it painfully into the man's foot. The attacker gave a startled grunt and loosened his arms, but not enough. Not missing a beat, she drove her elbow into her assailant's abdomen, satisfied with the whoosh of air that left him. Grabbing the man's wrist, she twisted it over her shoulder, putting her whole body weight into leaning forward, successfully throwing the man over unto his back. Placing her foot against his neck to hold him down, Kaoru stood victorious.

"Owwww..."

Kaoru froze at the voice and her hold on the man's wrist loosened.

"Wait...Sano?"

"SURPRIIIISE!"

Kaoru shrieked and jumped around, the sudden light in the room blinding her.

Blinking her eyes, she took in her surroundings. Everyone was there! Misao was jumping up and down excitedly next to a stoic Aoshi. Tae and her two nieces were there too, waving around party harts and party whistles. Okina and some of the pubs regulars were there too, waving and smiling cheerfully at Kaoru. She noticed Megumi leaning over the still sprawled and groaning Sano, a victorious smirk on her face.

"I told you that scaring her was a bad idea." She chided mockingly

"The hell? You suggested that I give her a hug from behind!" Sano snapped back.

Placing her hand on her mouth in feigned surprise, Megumi gushed, "Did I ever say that? My, oh my, I can't seem to recall such a thing."

Sano growled back, "Just you wait for your punishment when we get home, Fox."

"I look forward to it," came Megumi's seductive reply and Kaoru forcefully averted her attention away from the conversation that seemed to be heading in a dangerous direction.

Just then, Misao seemed to be released from some unseen leash and pounced on Kaoru, snapping her back to the present.

"Everyone...Wha... I thought..." Kaoru was lost for words.

Misao hugged Kaoru fiercely and laughed. "Silly Kaoru! Did you really think that we would leave you all alone on your birthday? You mean too much to all of us." Everyone cheered in agreement and it was too much for Kaoru.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Thank you everyone."

One by one, everyone came forward and wished her with a hug, a handshake or a peck on the cheeks making Kaoru glow with happiness.

Megumi and Tae came up the last and placed a bag into Kaoru's hand. "Happy birthday Kaoru!"

Kaoru's eyes widened. "You guys... You didn't have to get me anything. This," she gestured at the whole room, "is more than I could wish for."

Tae smiled kindly at Kaoru. "We are glad you love our surprise Kaoru, but please accept this gift. In fact, do us all a favour and open it!"

Misao butted in then. "It's from the three of us girls."

Kaoru stunned and curious as to what the gift is, opened the bag and pulled out the pink wrappers only to find... Kaoru gasped.

"What is it?" Sano asked curiously as he tried to look into the bag.

"Why don't you show everyone Kaoru?" Megumi said as she pushed the still stunned Kaoru towards her room upstairs. Kaoru finally snapped back to attention and turned around hugging Megumi, Misao and Tae and bounded up the stairs in excitement.

XxX

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel like she was floating on air. It was the dress that she wanted! And for some reason, it looked so much better now than it did in the shop and Kaoru giggled in excitement. _Maybe I should surprise everyone by going all out._

Reaching into her mother's jewellery box she pulled on a pair of dangling pearl earrings that brushed her neck at every slight movement and a matching pair of bracelets. Unfortunately she did not own a silver necklace but she brushed it off. Pulling out a makeup pouch that she hadn't used in years, Kaoru gave an evil grin. _We'll see who's surprised now._

XxX

At the sound of Kaoru's heels clacking down the stairs, the sounds of chatter died down and Kaoru wondered that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

When she was in full view of everyone, Kaoru blushed at the way everyone was openly staring at her. Okina was the first to break the silence with a, "Marry me!"

And just like that, chaos descended as a huge crowd fought to compliment Kaoru even as another group tried to control Misao from pulling her grandfather's beard.

"Kaoru?", came an awed voice from behind and Kaoru spun around only to come face to face with Kenshin.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru gasped in shock. _This is all a dream. I must have knocked my head or something and I am now imagining all of this. Yup yup! This is definitely a dream!_

"You look beautiful... Kaoru?" Kenshin trailed off in confusion when Kaoru started knocking herself on the head or rubbing her eyes as if to wake herself up.

Suddenly she reached forward and pinched both his cheeks. "Uh...Kauvhoo?" Kenshin was getting worried now.

"You're real." Kaoru replied in a daze. And then in a higher pitch, "You're real! I thought you went to...to...somewhere on a business trip and that you would not be coming back till next week! What are you doing here?"

Kenshin laughed and scratched his head nervously. "I, uh, lied about that. It was part of the surprise plan." Lowering his hand and looking at her in worry, he asked hesitantly, "Are you upset? I think maybe we went a little overboard, that we did. It was not right to deceive you like- hmph?"

Kenshin was suddenly cut short by the press of Kaoru's lips against his. Forgetting everything else, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, savouring the soft feel of her against him.

A sudden wailing sound jolted the couple back to awareness and they both turned startled eyes to Okina who was sobbing that 'his wife was being stolen right before his eyes'.

Suddenly feeling shy, they both pulled away from each other blushing even harder at Sano's teasing.

"Chicken wings! Who wants some chicken wings? Oh Kaoru there you are! You have to try this!" Tae exclaimed while shoving a plate of chicken wings in front of Kaoru.

Kaoru's eyes widened as the smell wafted up her nose. "Tae... This smells just like..."

"Your father's?" Tae helpfully supplied. "Try it."

She picked up a piece of wing in a daze, unaware of Kenshin who was nervously shifting from foot to foot.

Taking a bite of the wing, Kaoru almost teared up. It was sweet and succulent on the inside, spicy, sweet and rich on the outside.

"Tae, we lost the recipe. So how...?"

Tae shook her head, cutting off Kaoru. "It was all Kenshin's idea. He heard about your father's famous wings and he wanted to surprise you by making them for you."

Kaoru tore her eyes away from the plate and looked at Kenshin who looked unsure of himself again.

Tae prattled on. "The poor man has been trying to get the right recipe for days now. He hasn't tasted it before so he had to guess the ingredients based on everyone's description. He nearly worked himself to death!"

Kenshin gave a nervous laugh. "It was not that bad Miss Tae. Although the amount of failed attempts I had to throw off was most definitely a crime."

"You bet it was!" Hiko suddenly barged in, looking slightly green and Kaoru was worried that he was ill.

"Well all's well that ends well. Want a wing Hiko?" Tae picked up the plate once again and offered it to the giant of a man and Tae was startled when he became a darker shade of green. Slapping a hand over his mouth, Hiko all but ran away from the innocent looking plate of chicken wings.

"Ah... My father should receive some praise as well. As I didn't know how the original recipe tasted, I was forced to make my father the guinea pig of my attempts." Kenshin looked at the direction his father ran, an apologetic smile on his face. "It seems that he won't want to look at any form of chicken for a long time."

Kaoru giggled behind her hand and tiptoed to peck Kenshin on the cheek, "Thank you, Kenshin..."

Kenshin smiled openly, pleased that his surprise worked. Looking down at Kaoru he was so tempted to take her in his arms and kiss her again... And he did.

He did not stop even with the crowd cheering, Sano's wolf whistling, and Okina's wailing.

When they finally broke apart, Kenshin looked down at Kaoru in his arms. At one point, her knees went weak and he had to support most of her weight. Her eyes looked dazed and she had a satisfied little smirk on her face. _Like, heck yeah I could get used to this..._

"Happy Birthday, Kaoru."

* * *

AND that's all we have for today folks! I hope you enjoyed although I have to be honest and say that it is not to my satisfaction. I wanted Kenshin to give Kaoru a necklace to match her mother's jewelry but as I was writing it, it felt too cliche and obvious. I hope the ending wasn't too abrupt... But oh well, I still had fun with it and as usual, I would appreciate any and all suggestions and criticisms too.

I had initially planned to make this a one-shot only but after your wonderful reviews and requests for more, I decided to add this chapter. I even had plans for other chapters but unfortunately, I have lost the motivation to do so. I have other stories in mind and would like to concentrate on those.

Thank you for your support, though! It was very much appreciated. Till next time folks!


End file.
